<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blank? by Fictropes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144007">Blank?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes'>Fictropes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epistolary, M/M, Stranger to Lovers, Tech Support, unprofessional dan....</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's printer keeps printing out white rectangles, he really needs some help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blank?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i needed to write another fic. i was on 74... even number. disgusting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>01/03/21</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You’re chatting with Dan</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Hello, thanks for waiting. How can I help you today, Phil?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Hi! Thanks so much.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Sorry, I think the part involving your issue didn’t come through. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Oh. Why did I just think you could read my mind? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: I’m a person, not an AI. Maybe one day soon we’ll all be talking to mind reading robots.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: No, that’s terrifying. I want to speak to men. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Just men?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: I mean just… people. In general. I promise I’m not sexist, or something. Everyone can work in tech. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: But not robots?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Robots can work in tech. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Good to know. What’s your issue today, Phil? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: My printer isn’t printing the stuff out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: What stuff? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: The ink? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Alright. Have you checked if they’re running low?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: I just bought them like yesterday. They’re so expensive, why are they so expensive? It’s just pen, isn’t it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: I don’t set the ink prices, Phil. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: I’ll google it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Actually I don’t want to read. I’ll google it later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Thrilling evening. Are your cartridges damaged in anyway? Drop them before inserting them?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: No… would that be important? For future reference.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Sometimes. Depends on how they land.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Well, no. Not this time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Sounds like you're planning for future accidents. So the printer itself doesn’t appear to be having any issues? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: It’s just being a printer. I don’t know? What’s a printer issue?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Anything flashing that shouldn’t be? Paper jam? Singing a little song?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Can they sing songs?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: No, probably not. Have you looked inside it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: There isn’t any jammed paper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan: </b>Tried the method of turning it on an off again?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil: </b>About 11 times, yeah. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan: </b>Is it spitting out blank pieces of paper?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Yes! So the whole actual printer is working, just the ink part is not. Which is bad, because that’s the part I need. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: How old is the printer? And what model is it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil: </b>About eight months. And I don’t know? It’s just a printer, is the model part important? Do they work like iPhones? This is the printer 10 pro. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan:</b> Not quite. Many more printers in the world. Do you have the box? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil: </b>No. It was massive and I didn’t have anywhere to put it. At one point I did store some stuff in it but, then I moved house and it just stuck out weirdly in all the rooms.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Box graveyard then? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil: </b>Or the local tip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan:</b> What a sad little end. Do you have the receipt? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Oooo, yeah. Let me go dig. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Where do you keep your receipts?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: My wallet, usually. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: And… unusually? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: I don’t know, once I found one plastered to the bottom of a kitchen unit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: How’d that happen? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: I don’t know, you ever have that thing of I’ll put it somewhere so weird that I won’t forget? Then you forget because it’s so weird. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Like when I put my passport in the fridge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan: </b>Erm. I'll bite... why? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Needed ID for something, first thing I do every morning is make coffee with a big splash of milk. So go in the fridge for coffee, see passport. Ta-da.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Did it work?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Yes! I’m not an amateur.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Have you found your receipt?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: No… but we’re not talking about that, we’re talking about my passport. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan: </b>I’m going to need some sort of proof of purchase, Phil. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Can I print out my email order confirmation? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Your printer isn’t working.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Oh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: But you can send me over a screenshot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Ok! Are you done with your little proof thing? I did buy this printer, with my money. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Yup, I can see that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Sorry, that sounded rude. I just don’t want you to think I was lying about not being able to find the receipt, because I actually stole the printer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Printer would be pretty hard to steal, right? Big things.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Huge hoodie pocket? Satchel? Santa sack? Santa could potentially steal the printer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: You stole the printer?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: No! I just sent you proof I did not. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Just checking, trying to catch you out. You passed. We can come and collect it because it’s still under warranty. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: And fix it? Or just send me a new one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: We’ll see if we can fix it first, and if not we’ll send you a new one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Does it matter if this one is sort of covered in stickers?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: I’ll peel them all off and send them back to you in an envelope. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Haha. How long do you think it’ll take? My printer is sort of important for my job. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan:</b> Around 5-7 business days. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: That’s a whole week.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: So it is. Do you live by a local stationary store? You can print stuff out there in the meantime. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: That means going outside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Yeah, but you can speak to your men out there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: I prefer to talk to my men online. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: In tech support live chats?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Not my usual method.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Considering half of us are robots, it’s a good job. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Knew it. Is this chat monitored?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: God no. I’d have been fired about twenty minutes ago. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: OH!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: What?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil: </b>I’ve been trying to print out a white rectangle. That’s why the paper is blank! Because it doesn’t need ink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Dan is typing…</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Dan is typing…</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Dan is typing…</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Scared and in suspense. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Are you actually fucking kidding me? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: I needed a white rectangle for something so I googled white rectangle. I’m tired. Don’t send out your goons to pick up my printer, it’s fine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Is this a set-up? Are you just coming online to bully tech support?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: No! I really thought my printer was broken.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: I think I need to quit. 29 years old, six years here, and I’ve finally seen it all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Come on, this made your day a bit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: I wouldn’t believe it, if not for, like, everything else you’ve said up to now. You do give off the vibes of a man who would try and print a white rectangle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Hey. Mean. I’m tired, overworked, struggling for my art etc. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: What is your art? White pieces of paper in various shapes?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: No! Youtube videos. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Oh? What about? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Can I spon myself here? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Go ahead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Amazingphil. Adblock off :D. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Jesus. You’ll be lucky if I don’t delete your channel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Good luck guessing the password.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Idontknowhowprinterswork123</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: The 123 part is correct. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Bad passwording.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: The rest is super elaborate and uncrackable by even mi5. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: James Bond can crack me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil: </b>Men? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Go print our your white rectangle, I’ve got a queue and I will get fired if they notice that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Dan has left the chat</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>We’d just like to ask you a few follow up questions regarding your experience with Dan today. This helps improve our service. If you'd like to skip this survey, please press the exit button. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>On a scale of 1-10 how helpful would you rate our agent today? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>10. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>On a scale of 1-10 how likely would you be to suggest our service to a friend or family member? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>10.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Did we solve your problem today? Reply Y/N.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Y. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Thank you, have a nice day.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>15/03/21</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You’re chatting with Alex</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Alex</b>: Hello Phil, how can I help you today?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Hi! I was just wondering if Dan is working today? I have a query I’d like to follow up on from a couple of weeks ago. Thanks!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Alex</b>: I can place you in the queue for Dan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Thanks so much!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You’re chatting with Dan</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Hello, thanks for waiting. How can I help you today, Phil?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Hi, it’s Phil. The amazing one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan: </b>Oh. Hey, you. Made a video about me, I see. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Is that ok? I just realised I never asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: You blurred my generic name out, I think we’re good. Very funny. I loved your white rectangle. It was worth all the hardship. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Good! Everyone has been calling me an idiot for many days now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Was quite thick. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Hey! I joined a queue for this conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: How are men?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: How are you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Alright. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Dan. This is gonna sound super weird, cos it was one conversation. But I think I like talking to you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Are you hitting on me via live tech support?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Idk if hitting on, or just… friend-shipping on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: What if I said I think you’re hot? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phil</b>: Oh, then I’m hitting on you via live tech support. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Dan</b>: Ugh. I’m disconnecting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Dan has left the chat</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>We’d just like to ask you a few follow up questions regarding your experience with Dan today. This helps improve our service. If you'd like to skip this survey, please press the exit button. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>On a scale of 1-10 how helpful would you rate our agent today? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>10. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>On a scale of 1-10 how likely would you be to suggest our service to a friend or family member? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>10.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Did we solve your problem today? Reply Y/N.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Y. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Thank you, have a nice day.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@AmazingPhil: Accept my dm from your fav tech support… men. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AmazingPhil</b>: Oh, hi. I thought i’d crossed a line</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DanielHowell: </b>nope just had a queue again, and had already kicked someone off the line in hopes that the Phil was you. so.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DanielHowell</b>: god, did you really just leave me a glowing ten star review for that chat?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AmazingPhil</b>: I don’t want you to get fired! I’m not going to get someone fired for not wanting to be hit on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DanielHowell</b>: well, thanks. means I can fuck around for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AmazingPhil</b>: Hm. Goodbye capital letters. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>DanielHowell</b>: Can we go back to hitting on me? liked that more</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>AmazingPhil</b>: I mean… after staring at your profile picture for five minutes. Yeah. I can definitely go back to hitting on you. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, lemme know ur thoughhhtssss</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>